En souvenir de nous
by MarieCeline
Summary: De tous les bâtiments luxueux et réputés de Washington, pourquoi avait-il fallu que la soirée suivant la remise des récompenses de cette année soit organisée au Barclay ?


Bonjour à tous ! Après plus d'un mois sans poster, je suis de retour. Oui, encore un Tiva.

**Cet OS est pour toi, Choka. Joyeux anniversaire, ma Manon ! ( et, l'idée vient encore de toi ! Merci !).**

Pas de spoilers concernant la saison 9, juste des allusions à un (trop) vieil épisode, le 3x08.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

Je m'étais retiré dans un coin, observant la foule. Depuis plus d'une heure, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose. De tous les bâtiments luxueux et réputés de Washington, pourquoi avait-il fallu que la soirée suivant la remise des récompenses de cette année soit organisée au Barclay ?

Je ne devrais pas me plaindre : mon ventre était plein, et deux médailles de plus appartenant à Gibbs reposaient au fond de mon tiroir de bureau.

Cependant, il m'était impossible d'être à l'aise dans cet endroit. C'était sûrement à cause l'impression de déjà-vu. J'assimilais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher cet endroit à une certaine personne vêtue, ce soir-là, d'une robe bordeaux, plongée en pleine discussion avec Abby.

On s'était rendus sur place tous les quatre. McGee, Abby, Ziva et moi. Gibbs avait, comme à son habitude, refusé de venir. A peine descendus de la voiture, j'avais sorti un vaste parapluie noir, et l'avais déplié, pour éviter de ressembler à un type en smoking ayant traversé le fleuve Potomac pour venir. Il pleuvait fort ce soir là, et Ziva et les autres s'étaient collés à moi pour s'abriter eux aussi.

Ziva et moi, on avait échangé un regard gêné, vite détourné, en voyant le nom de l'hôtel, calligraphié en dessous de quatre étoiles allumées et alignées, témoignant de la qualité de l'établissement. Regard gêné car, c'était là, qu'on avait passé trois jours, se faisant passer pour un couple marié. Regard détourné car, c'était trois jours que je ne pouvais pas oublier, même en essayant.

Maintenant, j'étais assis près du bar, sur un tabouret moelleux, l'orchestre jouait une mélodie entraînante. McGee était installé à mes côtés, me parlant de... eh bien, je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi. J'étais préoccupé par autre chose. Ziva dansait avec un agent du NCIS un peu trop prétentieux à mes yeux.

J'étais en train de me demander si je méprisais depuis toujours cet agent, ou si c'était juste ce soir, parce qu'il dansait avec Ziva, quand McGee me pressa légèrement le bras. Je pivotai vers lui. Le bleu affichait un sourire complice. Il avait encore une fois lu dans mes pensées, ou en tout cas, regardé dans la direction que je fixais depuis un bon moment. J'ignorais Tim, et continuais de l'observer à la dérobée.

Ziva se mouvait avec grâce dans sa robe épousant les légères courbes de son corps. Elle avait changé du tout au tout, et la différence avec l'ancienne était déconcertante. Ce n'était plus la furie que j'avais connu au tout début, ce n'était même plus la femme déchue, que j'avais sauvé de justesse de la mort. Elle avait retrouvé goût à la vie. Elle était citoyenne américaine. Elle n'était plus un agent débutant, et ne faisait pratiquement plus de fautes de langage, à mon plus grand malheur.

J'avais évité son regard, depuis le début de la soirée. Tournant la tête à chaque fois qu'elle me surprenait entrain de l'observer, comme si je m'étais brûlé. Refusant d'accepter que ces sentiments refassent surface ce soir, juste parce que nous avions échangés des baisers brûlants au même endroit il y a quelques années de ça, pendant une mission où on s'était laissé emportés.

Rien n'avait changé pourtant. Les lieux étaient immuable, et je revoyais encore Ziva en robe vert émeraude, dans cette même pièce où je me trouvais actuellement. Accoudée au comptoir de l'accueil, elle demandait la clé de la chambre de monsieur et madame Ranier. C'était difficile de croire qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé depuis.

Ce soir, c'était l'occasion à saisir. J'avais un prétexte pour aborder ce « nous», en attente depuis bon nombre d'années.

Tim hochait brièvement la tête, l'air de penser : _allez Tony, fais-le._

La réception s'est terminée rapidement. Je n'avais pas profité de la soirée, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. On était parmi les derniers à quitter les lieux.

En ajustant le col de mon manteau, je l'ai vu s'approcher de la sortie. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Mon instinct me criait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je m'approchai des portes manteaux, et pendant qu'elle récupérait le sien, et je murmurai à voix basse, pour qu'elle seule soit capable de l'entendre.

- Vous partez déjà, Mme Ranier ?

Ziva se figea lorsqu'elle entendit ma voix, et se retourna lentement vers moi. Ce n'était pas son nom que j'avais prononcé, mais c'était son attention que j'attirais.

McGee, se sentant de trop, quitta l'hôtel, entraîné par une Abby un peu trop énergique pour une heure aussi tardive, non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier regard d'encouragement. Ils nous laissaient seuls.

Le grand tourniquet de verre qui permettait d'entrer et de sortir s'arrêtât de tourner. Les employés restants éteignirent les lumières du vestibule, ignorant qu'on se trouvait encore là, mais de là où on était, personne ne pouvait nous voir.

L'étroite pièce plongée dans le noir, je pensais que ça allait être plus facile ainsi. Mais il n'en était rien. C'était toujours Ziva, après tout, et elle n'allait pas le prendre différemment à cause de la luminosité environnante. Pourtant c'était clair et net au fond de moi : je l'aimais. Et je le savais, qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Je pouvais peut être paraître orgueilleux, mais j'en étais certain, sans toutefois pouvoir expliquer comment ou pourquoi ça nous était tombé dessus un jour. Je le savais, c'est tout. C'était comme d'apprendre à respirer, ou à marcher. C'était inné. La réciprocité de nos sentiments est aussi logique que un et un font deux.

Je n'étais pas habitué au goût de l'espoir, et pourtant, j'espérais que cet endroit nous porterait à nouveau chance.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ZIVA <strong>

Je l'entendais respirer. J'avais eu le temps de m'habituer à l'obscurité, et parvenais à entrevoir son visage. Je restais silencieuse, attendant que Tony prenne la parole. Il le fit, maladroitement.

- Cet hôtel... il me rappelle bien trop de souvenirs.

- Des bons ou des mauvais ?

- Un peu des deux...

Frissonnante, je serrais contre moi la veste que je tenais. On se contemplait, se posant sans doute la même question.

Pourquoi était-on ici, exactement six ans après cette mission ?

Qui avait eu l'idée d'organiser cette soirée mondaine au Barclay ? Un autre hôtel n'aurait pas fait resurgir tout ça, et on ne serait pas là, abattus de voir tout ce temps qui s'était écoulé depuis cette mission sous couverture. Et comme si cet instant n'était pas assez triste, la pluie continuait de tomber. Si je n'avais pas autant été accaparée par lui, j'aurais pensé que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène.

L'attraction physique entre nous avait toujours été évidente, mais ça l'était moins pour l'attraction mentale. Tony et moi ne nous étions jamais vraiment entendus. Mais ce soir, je ressentais le changement en lui, le poids des années. Il avait évolué, et moi aussi. Nous étions mentalement compatibles, à présent. Ce n'était pas encore parfait, mais c'était déjà bien mieux qu'avant. Ce que Tony cachait sous toutes ses couches de peau était encore plus beau qu'à l'extérieur. Je pouvais le sentir. Et c'était presque insoutenable de le savoir et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour en profiter.

Mue par un besoin de longue date, je m'approchai de lui, et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il m'entoura étroitement de ses bras, et j'haletai doucement, laissant tomber ma veste sur le sol.

C'était une douce étreinte, sans violence, ni impatience. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la première qu'on avait échangée six ans auparavant. Ni pulsion, ni mission imposée. Cette fois-ci, c'était un simple besoin. Nous étions en train d'avouer tout ce qui avait été passé sous silence. Avouer sans dire un mot, nous étions les seuls à pouvoir le faire.

La tête me tournait de plus en plus. J'inspirai une longue bouffée d'air. La sensation d'oubli était telle que c'en était difficile de respirer. Tony a enfoui brusquement la tête dans mon cou, et a posé ses mains sur ma taille. Je me sentais étourdie, et étrangement... à ma place.

Je n'avais pas hésité à faire le premier pas. Et ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier. Mais ce soir-là, c'était un peu comme une sorte d'anniversaire, une sorte de célébration, à ne pas manquer.

_En souvenir de nous_, aurais-je voulu lui susurrer dans le creux de l'oreille. Mais dire ça, m'aurait sûrement fait remarquer Tony, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Ziva David.

Je me suis arrachée à lui, alors qu'il essayait de me retenir. C'est en laissant un DiNozzo bouleversé et souriant à la fois, que je quittai cet hôtel si significatif à nos yeux. L'odeur revigorante et si particulière de la pluie me monta à la tête, et les gouttes de pluie refroidirent mes joues brûlantes.

J'entendais qu'il me suivait, au bruit de ses pas, résonnant derrière moi. Amusée et intriguée, j'arrivai près de ma voiture, et il arriva à ma hauteur. Je lui fit face.

Et m'aperçus qu'il tenait dans ses mains mon manteau, que j'avais fait tombé dans le vestibule de l'hôtel. Il me le tendit en souriant, plissant les yeux pour ne pas que la pluie n'y rentre. Je chuchotai un faible "merci" qui passa sans doute inaperçu, couvert par le bruit répétitif de le pluie. Il acquiesça, et je lui tournai le dos, résistant à l'envie de retourner vers lui. Il le fera lui, il reviendra vers moi, si seulement il en a envie, pour peu qu'il ose franchir les limites qu'il avait difficilement érigées et qu'on avait un peu ébréchées ce soir-là.

Il ne disait toujours rien, mais je sentais qu'il était toujours derrière moi. Il allait s'en aller, il ne dirait rien. Il n'était pas prêt. Et moi non plus. Pas encore.

Clés en mains, j'allais ouvrir la portière quand quelques mots bien distincts me parvinrent aux oreilles.

- _En souvenir de nous._

Je fis volte face quelques secondes plus tard, mais lui, avait déjà tourné les talons, et se dirigeait vers sa propre voiture, garée un peu plus loin, d'un pas vif, presque enjoué. Je pris place derrière le volant, et laissai reposer ma tête contre l'appuie-tête. Un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres. Les dernières paroles de Tony - qui avaient bien faillies être les miennes - résonnaient délicieusement dans ma tête. J'étais certaine d'avoir entendu sa voix, et ce malgré le bruit de la pluie et de la circulation.

Je rouvris les yeux, mis le contact, et regardai dans le rétroviseur la voiture de mon coéquipier quitter le trottoir, quelques mètres plus loin, s'éloigner le long de la chaussée. Les phares de sa voiture balayant la nuit sombre, et rendant visible la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort. Une sensation étrange qui me restait, dans le creux de l'estomac.

Nous empruntions peut être des chemins différents ce soir, mais un jour, nous nous croiserons à nouveau.


End file.
